Cold
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Despite Jade's fiery personality, she tends to get a bit cold from time to time. Good thing her girlfriend is like a walking space heater. x Jori Fluffiness! x


**Hi everyone, Merry Christmasssss! :D Guess who is the proud owner of a brand new pair of cherry red Doc Martens? This girllll! Haha. **

**By the way, my dad got us the new 3D blueray Polar Express and we watched it and it was AWESOME :P**

**I hope you all are having/had a wonderful Christmas and that Santa brought you everything you asked for!**

* * *

Jade's hoodie covered shoulders shook with a shiver and she scooted herself closer to Tori, trying to soak up some more of her body heat. Something that she had learned about Tori over the 4 months they had been dating was that she was never cold. It's like she was a walking space heater.

Tori just smiled at her briefly and turned her attention back to the movie they were watching. In Jade's defense it was December and even though they were in LA it was still much colder out than she was used to. But then again she was wearing yoga pants, a long sleeved shirt, a sweatshirt, and slippers. All variations of black of course. It was ridiculous.

She shivered again and huffed, tugging the blanket that was covering her up higher so that it was covering her entire body, save for her head.

"Okay, it has to be like thirty degrees in here." She finally said, her body still shaking a bit while her muscles instinctually tried to warm her up.

"You're cold?" Tori asked, turning her head to face Jade's.

"Yes!" Jade said exasperated. "I've been sitting here freezing my ass off for the past hour. Whoever decided that winter was an acceptable season was an idiot." Tori smirked.

"Oh, well you should have just said something." Tori said, shifting so that she wrapped an arm around Jade. She pulled her in a little until the raven haired girl was lying against her body with the back of her head resting in the crook of Tori's shoulder. Jade instantly feeling the body heat, turned her face into Tori's neck and pressed her lips to her skin.

"You're so warm." She mumbled against her neck.

"Thanks, it's a talent I've been trying to perfect for years." Tori replied.

Jade let out a short laugh, muffled by the heated caramel skin she had her mouth against.

xXx

A few days later Jade was in a similar predicament when she crawled into Tori's bed on Christmas eve. Their Christmas pajamas (matching, much to Jade's annoyance) consisted of a pair of Christmas-y plaid boxer shorts and a red tank top. Tori insisted they both wear them, so here Jade was once again, freezing her butt off. She had already caught Tori checking her out once when they were brushing their teeth, and again when they walked back to the room and plugged in their phones to charge. The fact that her hardened nipples shone through the thin material of her tank top was most certainly to blame for that one.

The cool sheets and blankets from the previously unoccupied bed sent a chill down her spine all the way to her icy toes.

Once both girls were in the bed and under the blankets Jade immediately pressed herself against her girlfriend.

"Mmm warm." She hummed, earning a chuckle from Tori.

The end of the bed was still way too cold to warm her toes up, so she touched them against Tori's bare calves, the heat from her skin feeling amazing. It was short lived however when the brunette jerked away in surprise from the sudden cold.

"Jade!"

"Tori, I'm cold." Jade whined, pouting.

"Well that doesn't mean I want to be too." Tori said, her hands coming off of the comforter to gesticulate and falling lightly back down.

"Please?" Jade tried, following Tori's legs under the covers with her feet as the other girl tried to move them away.

"Jade."

"Pleaseee?" Jade whispered with a pout on her face.

"Ugh fine. You'd better warm up fast." Tori relented.

Jade smiled, leaning forward a bit to kiss the displeased look off of Tori's lips. She slipped an arm around her slim waist while running her tongue lightly over Tori's bottom lip to ask for entrance. After a few more seconds of kissing they broke apart to suck in some much needed air.

"You know," Jade began, tracing the tip of her finger over Tori's shoulder light enough to cause a warm shiver to cover her body. "I can think of something else we can do to make me warm…"

* * *

**D'aw I just love them :3**

**If you have any requests for one shots, just let me know and I'll see what I can do about that (; haha Merry Christmas! **


End file.
